


Time Alone

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Series: Family Is What You Make It [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is far too cute when being stubborn, F/F, Lexa just wants lovin, Raven is a gem, baby!aden, momma!clarke, oh and the M rating is earned this chapter if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the tension building by the day Clarke and Lexa finally get some alone time with Aden at his aunt's for the weekend. In this time they learn each other's hearts and bodies on a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone is aware there is smut in this one. If that isn't your thing i'd stop reading after movie night ends. Also guess the movie they watch?

She moved her fingers across the keys to finish the transaction she was on and handed over the bagged jacket. She turned around and pointed to Anya as she grabbed her keys from the drawer, “Okay, I am out of here. Remember I am unavailable all weekend. I don’t want to hear from you unless the store is on fire. Actually even then, call the fire department, not me.”

“You got it, Commander. Sure you would be too…preoccupied to answered the phone anyway.” The smirk on Anya’s face and the meaning behind her statement made Lexa’s cheeks tinge pink. “Tell the family I say ‘Hey’.”

Lexa leaned on the counter next to Anya, “You know you are welcome to movie night right? It’s a lot of fun and you would get to meet everyone.”

Anya scoffed, “And spend more than five minutes in the tension surrounding you and Blondie? No, thanks.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the comment. It wasn’t entirely unwarranted though. Since Aden’s birthday several days ago there had been a palpable tension between the two, but anytime they made a move to resolve it they were interrupted. Either by Clarke getting called into the hospital or by a bouncing blonde munchkin. “Her name is Clarke, Anya.”

“Oh I know, I just don’t want to think about how you will be moaning it most of the weekend.”

She shoved Anya’s shoulder, “Ass.”

Anya just shrugged and walked further into the store to help a customer. Lexa let out a breath and turned to leave. Just the thought of what this weekend was gonna mean sent a trimmer down her spine. Clarke had informed her that Aden was spending the weekend at his aunt’s following movie night. Which meant they would have the house to themselves. Which meant there wouldn’t be any interruptions.  _ Okay chill the thought train Lexa. You still have to make it through movie night. _

She did her best to push her thoughts to the back of her mind and drove the rest of the way to Clarke’s house. She pulled in behind Clarke and noted that Lincoln’s Jeep was parked in the street.  _ I didn’t invite him tonight did I? Maybe Clarke did. _

She pushed the door open and her knees were immediately attacked, “Rexa! Rincorn is teaching me how to be a rear ninja!”

She knelt down to be on his level, “That’s great, Buddy. But remember that anything he teaches you is to protect yourself and others only.”

“I know, Rexa,”  _ Did he just roll his eyes at me? Oh man bet Clarke loves that he picked that up. _ “Can I be a cape?”

“Sure, Buddy,” She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She braced his upper arms with her hands to make sure his elbows wouldn’t have too much strain on them and stood up. He giggled in her ear as his feet dangled several feet off the floor. They had discovered he loved Lexa running around the house with him as her “cape” the first time she watched him by herself. Her father used to do the same thing to her when she was young. Now he asked every time he saw her and she couldn’t help but indulge him.

She made her way through the house and saw Octavia sitting very close to Lincoln on the couch.  _ So I guess that is who invited him. Good, they will be good for each other. _

She turned through the kitchen door and saw Clarke and Raven working on dinner. It looked like the adults would be having oven-baked chicken wings while Aden was having chicken nuggets.  _ No wonder he is in such a good mood, those are his favorite. _

She came up next to the blonde and nudged her with her elbow. Clarke turned and her eyes immediately found Lexa’s and the smile that bloomed on her face was only for her, “Wow, babe, love the new cape. It is very handsome.” Aden giggled and started wiggling when Clarke tickled him playfully, “Apparently it is ticklish too.”

Raven came up and swooped Aden up till he was sitting on her shoulders, “Okay, time for kiss patrol. I need my siren button.”

Aden held out his fist with a wide smile, “Button!”

“Start the sirens!” Raven put her hand over his and the little boy joyfully started a steady stream of siren sounds, “Beedoo beedoo beedoo!”

Raven proceeded to run into the living room yelling, “Disengage all lip locks! Disengage all lips locks!”

Both Clarke and Lexa laughed at her antics and the resounding thump of someone falling off the couch.

“Speaking of liplocks…someone hasn’t kissed me yet.” Clarke said as she trailed a hand up Lexa’s arm until it curled behind her neck.

Lexa threaded her fingers through the belt loops of the shorts Clarke was wearing and brought her closer till they were chest to chest, “Hmm, I should probably remedy that, huh?”

“It’d be a good idea.” Clarke said and ran her other hand up Lexa’s arm.

Lexa just smiled as she leaned in and the initial contact of Clarke’s lips to her was still a shock. One she would never tire of. Their lips moved in sync as Clarke pulled her closer. Lexa moved one of her hands from her hip up to cup her ribs just below her breast. Clarke took in a deep breath when Lexa ran her thumb teasingly along the underside but took swift pay back by dropping her hand to Lexa’s ass. When she squeezed softly Lexa let out a squeak that made them both laugh in between kisses. This is what Lexa loved about being with Clarke. It wasn’t just heat and passion. That was there in spades but it was also fun. She had never been with someone that made her laugh one breath and then have her moaning the next. It was exciting but also comfortable.

Clarke jumped back when they heard the door opened a few moments later. Lexa dropped her head back and groaned.  _ I am gonna die before this movie night is over. I will spontaneously burst into flame and my obit will read: Died of sheer sexual frustration. Does not recommend. _

Clarke just giggled and pressed a kiss to her neck, “That will be Bellamy with the soda and popcorn. Soon, Lex, soon.”

“Soon.” She nodded and decided she would help Bellamy carry everything in, because the sooner they started movie night the faster it would be over.  _ I should feel like a terrible person for wanting to kick everyone out, but I just can’t find it in me. Lexa needs lovin’ dammit. _

They were nearing the end of the movie and everyone was cuddled up on the couches and the floor. Lexa had her legs stretched out and propped up on the coffee table with Clarke sitting next to her and Aden laying across both of their laps. She had an arm wrapped Clarke’s shoulders and the blonde was curled with her head on her shoulder. Lexa had a hand resting on Aden’s ankle while Clarke played with his messy hair. He had his stuffed lion under his head and his eyes were fixed to the screen

… _ a boy who became a man…by becoming a bear… _

“Mommy…rook! Rook!” Aden was far too excited as the bear was revealed and walked forward with the swell in the background music. “It’s Kenni!”

“I know baby. Kenai is your favorite.” Clarke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Hmm…I think Koda is my favorite. He reminds me so much of this hyper little guy.” Lexa said and tickled his belly which made him squirm off their laps and run over to Raven who was sitting sideways in a very large recliner. He jumped up and she groaned as he accidentally kneed her in the stomach.

“Why do you have to be so bony kid?”

Once the credits started rolling they started to pull themselves from their comfortable seats. Clarke clapped her hands, “Okay, Aden, go get your bag so we can double check you have everything.”

The boy took off towards the back of the house where his room was while the adults gathered up jackets and keys and other things that had been moved during the evening. Aden came back from his room dragging his backpack and blanket behind him. He had a stubborn pout on his face.

Clarke knelt down in front of him and he crossed his arms and deepened his pout, “I don’t want to go.”

“Sweetie, we talked about this. You haven’t spent time with your aunts in a while. They miss you.” Clarke looked up at Raven and Octavia with desperation in her eyes.

They both adamantly agreed, “Oh, yeah. We love having you all to ourselves.”

“See? Now do you have everything? Your toothbrush and clean underwear.” Clarke said trying to get the boy back on track but he stubbornly refused to pick up his bag.

“But who wir read to me about the rainbow rion? And give me morning tickres?” He asked in the most pitiful voice that Lexa almost wanted to say that he could just stay.  _ Almost. _

Octavia jumped into action then, “Lexa actually let me borrow her book so I can read to you. And we both know Raven has no problems with morning tickles.”

Aden seemed to think about it but then he nodded. He opened his bag to show Clarke he had everything he would need. He turned to hug Lexa. She ruffled his hair, “Be a good boy for Raven and O. And hey if you’re good your mom and I will take you on a picnic Sunday. I’ll even teach you how to throw a frisbee.”

“Okay. I rove you, Rexa.” He let go and hugged Clarke, “Rove you too, Mommy.”

He took Raven’s offered hand and they walked out onto the porch. Lexa and Clarke followed them out and waved good bye until the car was gone down the street. Lexa wound her arms around Clarke’s middle and kissed her neck.

“Lexa, can we at least get inside first.”

“Ugh, fine!” She whined.

“Oh my god you sound just like the four year old!” Clarke laughed as they walked inside.

Lexa crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath, “I do not.”

“I heard that!” Clarke yelled from where she was starting to gather up bowls of half eaten popcorn and empty soda cans from the living room.

Lexa decided that cleaning would have to come first but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun with it. She walked over to the radio and plugged the aux cord into her phone. The first song had a good beat and she swayed her hips to it as she helped clear off the debris from movie night.

They moved easily around each other as Clarke folded blankets in the living room and Lexa washed up the few dishes from dinner. Lexa could just hear Clarke singing along to the music over the running water. The current song faded out and Lexa heard the familiar notes of the next one. She dried her hands and made it into the living room just in time to sing with the chorus, “Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly…”

Clarke was laughing as she walked towards her. When she extended her arm and quirked her eyebrow as an invitation Clarke just rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand. Lexa spun her out before bringing her back so her front was pressed to Clarke’s back. She sung softly into Clarke’s ear while their bodies moved to the fast pace of the song. Clarke spun in her arms to face her and brought their lips together in a rush of tongue and teeth and Lexa lost herself in it. Before she really knew what was happening Clarke had her shirt unbuttoned and was pushing it down her arms. She shivered when Clarke’s hands ran over her stomach making the muscles jump at the contact.

When she pulled back from the kiss she looked into Clarke's half-lidded eyes and reached over to unplug her phone from the stereo.

The silence wrapped around them like an embrace and neither moved at first. Then Clarke lifted up on her tip toes and closed the space between them. This was different than the earlier kiss. It was more of a dance between the two women with a simmering heat underneath. Clarke was smiling wide when Lexa pulled back for a breath. One hand came up to cup Clarke’s cheek and the woman leaned into it. She covered the hand with with her own and kissed Lexa's palm before backing away and walking past her trailing her fingertips teasingly across the brunette's stomach.

Lexa let out a breath at the sultry way Clarke swung her hips as she walked. She turned and saw Clarke pull her t-shirt over her head before she turned around and curled a finger at Lexa, "Well, you coming?"

_ Oh hell yeah. _

She takes a few long strides to chase the woman down and pull her close. They giggle and laugh in between kisses as they clumsily make their way down the hall. Clarke yelps at one point when she backs into a table and they both laugh even as Lexa pins her to the wall. She dips down to nip at her pulse and Clarke loses her hands in the crazy curls that have been pulled from its bun at some point in the night. The feeling of her nails scratching her scalp pulled a groan from deep in her throat, "Clarke."

It wasn't anything more than her name just because she needed something to say and it felt beautiful and right on her tongue. Her hands ghosted over one of Clarke’s thighs and the women raise it to hook on Lexa’s hip. She was searching some kind of friction and Lexa moved her hips forward and sucked in a breath at the sparks the movement sent down her spine. She bent her knees and lifted the blonde till her legs wrapped around her waist. She used her other arm to support Clarke’s upper body her hand splayed across her shoulders, holding her close. As she started walking towards the bedroom her eyes met Clarke’s and even as she pushed the door open their eyes never parted.

She was careful in setting the woman down on the bed. Clarke was looking up at her and her eyes showed adoration and need. She pulled her sports bra up and over her head. When she looked back down Clarke’s fingers were reaching out and they skimmed over the birthmark she had just below her sternum. Her fingers ran around the red star burst pattern, “What happened here?”

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve always had it.”

Clarke just smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the spot. Lexa inhaled sharply because for some reason that action felt like something important, healing even. A wrong being righted.

Lexa bent so she could whisper in Clarke’s ear, “Let me worship you.”

She knelt down so she was looking up at Clarke and the shock was evident in the woman’s crystal blue eyes. She swallowed but nodded. Lexa leaned forward and skimmed her nose along Clarke’s shoulder as her hands moved against her sides and around to her back. She unhooked Clarke’s bra easily and gently pulled the straps down her arms while she traced her lips over collar bones and down between her breasts, not kissing just enjoying the feel of soft skin.

She continued down her stomach and then kissed just above her belly button as her her hands found the waistband of her shorts. Clarke gave her consent to continue by lifting her hips off the bed so Lexa could pull the shorts down and off her legs. Lexa stared up into Clarke’s eyes as her hands slowly moved back up her legs to repeat the process with the black boy shorts.

With Clarke bare before her Lexa stood to rid herself of the jeans she was still wearing. Clarke moved up on the bed so her head could lay on the pillows and waited for Lexa to join her. Lexa took in the sight of the woman and couldn’t help her jaw going slack, “God, you are beautiful.”

She knelt on the bed next to her and ran her hand up from her knee over her hip and side till she cupped Clarke's cheek. She straddled her hips and settled against the other woman. She savored the feeling of Clarke's soft skin against her own. She dipped down and kissed Clarke gently and she grabbed her shoulders making sure there was no space between them.

Clarke's hands slipped down her back and squeezed her ass and Lexa groaned into her neck.

She laughed and kissed her neck, "I knew you had a thing for my ass."

Clarke squeezed it again and just smirked, "Can you blame me? It is amazing."

Lexa growled and bit into her shoulder. Clarke groaned and pushed her hips up into Lexa. She started to slowly roll her hips to match the rhythm. She grabbed Lexa's head and brought their mouths together and pushed her tongue past open lips. Lexa used one hands to hike Clarke's knee around her hip to increase the friction. She moved her mouth down the column of Clarke's neck leaving marks and soothing them with her tongue.

One hand palmed her breast and the nipple hardened against her palm. She rolled it between her thumb and index finger while her mouth moved down to the other.

"Oh god," Clarke moaned as Lexa traced her tongue around the peak before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. When she switched to the other side her hand slipped down and traced teasing patterns into the dip of Clarke’s hip. She bucked her hips up harder into Lexa’s. The whimpering and wriggling of Clarke beneath her sent a shot of heat down to her own core.

She kissed her way back up until Clarke met her in a hungry kiss. Clarke sunk her teeth into Lexa’s bottom lip as she finally moved her hand to the apex of her thighs.

Her fingers just grazed her clit before moving down to tease her entrance. She moaned as she felt the evidence of how much Clarke wanted this. How much she wanted her.

She broke the kiss to catch her breath and locked eyes with Clarke. The blonde’s pupils were blown wide and her cheeks were flushed. As Lexa slipped her finger into the woman her eyes rolled back in her head. She arched her back and pressed Lexa closer to her. Lexa started a steady slow rhythm after adding a second finger.

Clarke rolled her hips to match every move of Lexa’s hand. Lexa groaned into the crook of Clarke neck as she felt the bite of nails in her shoulders. She used her hips to give her thrusts more strength as she used the heel of her hand to add friction to Clarke’s clit.

Clarke’s breathing was getting heavier and her moans were growing in frequency. Lexa increased her pace and hooked her fingers to meet the blonde’s front wall just right.

Lexa could feel her own need burning low in her abdomen and the sight of Clarke falling apart was almost enough to send her over the edge without anything else.

Clarke tightened around her fingers and froze with her head thrown back. Lexa stilled her fingers and worked her through it with soft circles against her clit.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s breathing even out so she withdrew her hand and leaned into slowly kiss the blonde’s swollen lips. Clarke pushed up into the kiss and used the leverage to flip them and stars burst in her vision when Clarke’s thigh connected with her core.

“Clarke…” Lexa moaned her name as she moved against her and applied perfect friction to her clit. Once fingers touched her clit it only took a few well placed strokes to push her the extra bit into bliss. She fought to keep her eyes open so she never lost sight of her lover. She was so beautiful with her hair mussed and a sheen of sweat across her forehead.

As her breathing leveled out Clarke moved to nip at her neck. Every time those lips skimmed her neck a shiver went down her spine. They were just getting started.

 

* * *

 

They were cuddled up on top of the rumpled sheets. Lexa was laying on her back with one leg folded under the other and an arm wrapped around Clarke. Clarke was tucked under her arm and nuzzled into her neck with a leg hooked over hers. They were both tired but not enough to cross the line into sleep so they held each other in the quiet surrounding them.

Lexa’s fingers ghosted over the lines at her hip and she shivered. The skin there felt thick and it felt strange to have such a soft touch there.

Clarke reached for her hand, a sudden wave of embarrassment washing over her.  _ What if she thinks they are ugly or gross? _

She threaded her fingers through Lexa’s and pulled the hand up to rest more on her ribs. Lexa must have noticed her sudden tension because she shifted to look down at Clarke.

“What is it?” Her voice was soft almost as if she was scared to break the silence they had been resting in. Clarke looked down away from her and felt the redness spreading in her cheeks. As if Lexa could read her mind she reached her other hand over and traced another set of marks that stretched from just below her bellybutton to her hip. “Is it about these?”

Clarke closed her eyes and shrugged away but Lexa tightened her arm around her shoulders. She felt fingers under her chin and carefully lifted her face so she could look in her eyes. She leaned up to connect their lips shortly. She shifted so she was straddling the blonde. Her hands splayed out over Clare’s lower abdomen but those green eyes never left Clarke’s own. “Do you remember what I told you on our first date?”

“You said a lot of things on our first date.”

Lexa just smiled and kissed her before resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “Motherhood leaves evidence.” She skirted down Clarke’s body and kissed the first marks she found. She traced the marks on the inside of her thighs with her thumbs. “These are a badge of honor. You did something miraculous. You created a life.”

She continue tracing the lines with her thumbs while she kissed along the ones that went along Clarke’s stomach. Clarke inhaled as she felt her tongue skim across the sensitive skin. Lexa moved down further and sucked at the marks on the outside of her thighs. She gasped and clutched the sheets when Lexa moved to the inside of her thigh. She sucked a mark into the skin before moving to the other side and following the marks back up.

When Lexa made it back to her bellybutton she looked up at her with sparkling eyes, “Never let  _ anyone _ make you feel bad about these.  _ Ever. _ ”

Clarke was a mess. Lexa’s attention had her feeling the passion she thought had been sated earlier. No one had ever treated her like this. No one had looked at her with such complete adoration.  _ God, I love her. _

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa said and the breath made goosebumps sprout across her stomach. She watched as the brunette kiss down to her core. She couldn’t hear the ‘I love you’s but she could feel them being spoken into skin.

When a soft tongue made contact with her clit she moaned loudly. Lexa seemed to know exactly what she needed. Her pace and pressure had Clarke close to the edge in almost no time. Clarke threaded her hand in the thick brown tresses to encourage her to continue. She was so close.

She toppled over the edge with the image of Lexa’s green eyes looking up at her.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted with a groan. It was much later than she usually woke up, judging by the light streaming in the window.

Lexa was laying on her stomach with her head against the sheets and her arm hanging off the bed. Her legs were tangled in what was left of the sheets that hadn’t been kicked off the bed. She blindly reached over to the other side of the bed and felt only cold sheets.

She heard music from the front of the house and groaned. She didn’t want to get up.  _ But that has to be Clarke. Lexa want Clarke. And now I sound like a caveman. _

Lexa wrestled herself from the sheets and stood. She stretched and her body had a pleasant soreness that made her smile.

She didn’t bother with clothes as she dragged her feet towards the kitchen. When she caught sight of the blonde swaying to music playing softly. She was wearing Lexa’s gray button up from the day before and it clung to the woman’s curves.  _ Lexa likey. She should wear my clothes all the time. _

She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her forehead against her shoulder. The shirt still smelled of her cologne but she could still pick up Clarke’s sweet scent underneath.

She let her muscles relax and found herself drifting off on her feet. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and she could tell.

“Good morning,” Clarke said as Lexa sagged against her back.

_ Why am I awake right now? Why am I not in bed? I should be asleep. And cuddling. The cuddling is very important. Although other things that can happen back in bed I’d gladly be awake for. Okay, mission is now getting back in bed. _

She lifted her head enough to press kisses to Clarke’s neck. She growled when she reached the collar of the shirt, “You have clothes on…”

Clarke laughed and patted her arm, “Well, I thought it wasn’t the best idea to cook in the buff.”

“I don’t like it,” Lexa mumbled and reached one hand under the shirt to skim her knuckles across Clarke’s stomach.

“Lex, babe, we need to eat first.”

Lexa growled and bit into her ear lobe, “Not hungry.”  _ For food at least. _

“You will be.” Clarke pushed away so she could turn around to face Lexa. Her eyes immediately zoned in on the front of the shirt. The fabric strained noticeably against her chest. Lexa gulped and Clarke just giggled and tilted her chin up, “Focus, babe, if we eat now. I promise we won’t get out of bed for the rest of the day…deal?”

She held her hand up with her pinkie extended. Lexa smiled and wrapped her finger around Clarke’s and pulled her hand to press her lips to the soft skin. “Deal.”

They stood at the counter and ate the eggs and toast Clarke had thrown together. When the plates were empty Lexa smirked and took a step closer to Clarke, “So…we’ve eaten?”

“Yes, we have.” Clarke said and then yelped when Lexa swooped her off her feet into a bridal carry.

“Then bed time!” Lexa said and walked towards the bedroom. Clarke just shook her head but chuckled before leaning in to kiss the brunette as they walked back into the room. Lexa kicked the door shut and put Clarke down on the bed. When she moved to straddle her Clarke surprised her by turning the tables and flipped them to the other side of the bed.

Clarke settled on top of her and leaned down to kiss her. Lexa ran her hands up the woman’s thighs but Clarke stopped them. She raised their hands over Lexa’s head and pressed them into the pillows. She whispered into Lexa’s ear, “You took such great care of me last night.”

She raised herself up and unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall from her shoulders and pool against their hips. She arched an eyebrow and smirked, “It’s my turn now.”

Clarke traced the lines of her abs with her fingers and Lexa gulped.

_ Holy shit! I’m fucked! _

 

* * *

 

_ How am I only noticing this now? _

Clarke’s fingers brushed along the lines of the intricate tattoo that cover Lexa’s back from the crest of her shoulder blades all the way to her tailbone.

It was a depiction of a tree with animals and flowers intricately woven into the branches and trunk. The roots spread out over her lower back. Clarke had never seen anything like it. It struck her with the itch in her fingers to grab a paintbrush and capture it on canvas.

Her fingers were tracing an owl in the trunk of the tree when Lexa grumbled and shifted. She grabbed her hand and pulled Clarke up against her. She just caught her muffled words, “Too early…no awake.”

“Fine, Grumpy.” She snuggled into Lexa’s back and kissed her neck.  _ I swear she just purred. God could she be more adorable. _

Clarke was just drifting off again when she heard the front door open.  _ And the solitude has ended. _

She jumped out of her skin when the bedroom door pushed open. She scrambled to throw the blanket over Lexa’s still sleeping form. She looked and almost laughed when she saw Raven standing in the doorway with her hand plastered over her eyes.

“Unless you want that bed full of a four year old  _ and  _ your naked asses, I’d put some clothes on. I can buy you about ten minutes,” She promptly turned and closed the door behind her.

Clarke groaned but nudged Lexa, "We need to get up and put some clothes on."

Lexa just curled up and pulled the sheets tighter around herself. "No."

Clarke just stood and went to the dresser where she grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for each of them. She dressed herself and turned to see Lexa had managed to sit up but was now sleeping with her back to the head board, still stark naked.

Clarke just huffed and set on getting some kind of clothing on the woman. She was able to get the shorts up to her hips but she swore Lexa weighed a ton, "Come on, Lex, help me out."

Lexa growled but wiggled till the shorts were on the other side of her butt. Clarke pulled them up and then had to tackle getting the shirt on her. She lifted one of Lexa's arms and the woman continued growling. _ Man, she is the worst morning person ever. _

She manage to get the shirt over both her arms and head and smoothed the fabric over her stomach. She turned to walk out of the bedroom to say hi to everyone when she felt Lexa grab her wrist. She was pulled back into a sitting position and Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist. She had spread her legs so she could pull Clarke flush to her front and bury her face in the blonde's neck.

Clarke could have been annoyed but she loved how affectionate Lexa was like this. She could be so reserved, but now when we was still half asleep she never held back. The fact she usually had a very single minded focus on having Clarke near warmed her heart.

A few minutes later Aden came careening into the room, "Mommy! Rexa! I missed you!"

He jumped right up on the bed and into Clarke's waiting arms. Lexa seemed to finally achieve full consciousness as she lifted a hand to ruffle his hair.

"We missed you too, buddy. How was staying at your aunt's house?" She said and rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

Aden seemed distracted by something as he reached out a small hand to Clarke's neck and shoulder, "Mommy, what happened?"

Confused she asked, "What are you talking about, honey?"

He touched her neck and said simply, "You have spots."

Clarke looked down and saw the very obvious marks that dotted her neck. She heard cackling coming from the open bedroom door.  _ Great, now I am never gonna live this down. _ She heard Lexa trying to contain her own giggles and she pinched her thigh.

"Ow!"

Lexa's eyes widened comically, "Oh, no! Aden it must be invisible bed biters! They got your Mom and now me! Quick we have to get you out of bed before they get you too!"

She jumped up and dramatically swept him up into her arms. Clarke just laughed as she ran from the room with the giggling boy.  _ I can get used to this. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi (smttnpegasus.tumblr.com) trust me i want to talk to you about this story. It is seriously a problem!


End file.
